Come Back Baby, Please!
by Berserkeroo
Summary: Sequel to Never A Right Time. KiGo. One-shot. R


**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. We Belong Together belongs to Mariah Carey. Where You're Gone belongs to Avril Lavenge. What Hurts The Most belongs to Jo O'Meara. All rights reserved.

* * *

We Belong Together

by: Mariah Carey

**(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)**

**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so**  
**I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go**  
**I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish**  
**I was lying to myself**

**I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love**  
**Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself**  
**'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me**  
**But I thought I knew everything**  
**I never felt**

**The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice**  
**Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice**  
**Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side**  
**Right here, 'cause baby**  
**(We belong together)**

**When you left I lost a part of me**  
**It's still so hard to believe**  
**Come back baby, please**  
**'Cause we belong together**

**Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough**  
**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up**  
**Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better**  
**Oh, baby baby, we belong together**

**I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind**  
**Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:**  
**"If you think you're lonely now"**  
**Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)**  
**I gotta change the station so I turn the dial**  
**Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface**  
**I only think of you and it's breaking my heart**  
**I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart**

**I'm feeling all out of my element**  
**I'm throwing things, crying**  
**Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong**  
**The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**  
**I need you, need you back in my life, baby**  
**(We belong together)**

**When you left I lost a part of me**  
**It's still so hard to believe**  
**Come back baby, please**  
**'Cause we belong together**

**Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough**  
**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up**  
**Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better**  
**Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby!**

**When you left I lost a part of me**  
**It's still so hard to believe**  
**Come back baby, please**  
**'Cause we belong together**

**Who I'm gonna lean on when times get rough**  
**Who's gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes up**  
**Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better**  
**Oh, baby baby, we belong together**

* * *

**Come Back Baby, Please**

by: Berserkeroo

* * *

It's been months since Kim's made the worst decision of her life. The empty feeling hollowing out her heart was taking it's toll. She couldn't eat, sleep, study,cheerlead, and she could care less about her hygiene. It was bluntly obvious something was wrong. Her family and friends were concerned about the girl. She's never been this down before. At lunch Kim was picking at her lunch and put some of the mystery meat in her mouth and began eating it.

"Okay that's it! Kim girl, what's the deal?" Monique asked.

It took a moment for the red-head to react. "Huh, wha-? Uh, nothing..." Kim said in a dead tone.

"GF don't lie. You've been this way for months and worst of all do you know what you're eating?" Monique said as she pointed to the questionable 'meat' product.

Kim looked at the mystery meat and shrugged as she was going to take another bite.

Ron intervened and smacked the fork away. "KP, you're scaring me. I may not care what's in the mystery meat but you wouldn't touch the stuff with a ten foot pole. What has gotten you so down?" he asked.

Kim sighed as she looked her best friends in the eye. "Let's just say I made the worst mistake of my life and I can't fix it. I'm so 'helpless'." she said and laid her head on the table.

"Oh my GOD! Did the Kim Possible say she there's something she can't do?" Bonnie said loud enough so that the whole cafeteria could hear her.

"Bonnie, I don't think now is a good time to be pushing Kim's buttons." Hope said as she looked at the depressed red-head.

"You think I'm going to miss this? The one time where little miss I can do anything is actually admitting that she can't do everything. I don't think so!" Bonnie said as she laughed a bit.

"Hey Bonnie?" Kim said as she got up.

"What?" Bonnie said with a bitchy grin.

"Shut the FUCK up!" Kim said as she punched Bonnie in the mouth and stormed off.

Bonnie held her bleeding mouth as she spat out a tooth. She looked at the retreating features of the girl who just punched her. Bonnie decided to stay on the ground as tears fell down her tanned cheeks.

The cafeteria stayed quiet until Kim left. Discussions of what could make Kim actually hit Bonnie roamed the lunch area.

Ron and Monique looked at each other with dropped jaws. They didn't know what was more shocking, Kim punching Bonnie or Kim cursing. Monique was the first to go after Kim, followed by Ron.

"Yo Kim that was so not cool... even if Bonnie deserves it for all the mean things she says to everyone." Ron said in a scolding manner.

"Yeah Kim. What has you so ticked that you let Bonnie actually get to you and make you snap?" Monique asked.

Kim just looked back at her friends and sighed as she let a few tears fall down her face. "Can we not talk about this now?" She said as she wiped away the few tears that stained her face.

Ron looked at Monique.

"Fine." Monique said with a sigh.

"Bueno Nacho after school?" Ron said as he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Kim nodded and walked back in the school.

All whispers that plagued the hallways came to a complete halt. The remains of the school day went by swiftly. Monique thought it would be a good idea to let Kim drive and clear her head before they talked.

Kim hopped into the Sloth while Ron rode his motor scooter and Monique drove her Cobalt. Kim rolled down the window and decided to cut on some music to soothe her nerves.

That was a big mistake. The radio waves had to pick on her on her dive to the Mexican restaurant.

**"When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you **

**When you're gone the face I've came to know is missing too..."**

Kim flipped flipped to another station.

**"What hurts the most, **

**Whenever you walk away, **

**ye- yeah, Oh, oh, o-"**

Kim flipped to another station.

It was a just the radio host of Middleton Radio.

The heroine let out a sigh.

"G-, go-, goo-, good afternoon Middleton. I have a letter from one of the listeners who will remain anonymous. Recently miss anonymous has recently broken up with her lover. She regrets the break up and tries to get her lover back only to find out that her lover was in the arms of another. They appear to be very happy together but she thinks it's fake. She wants to know how to get her love back. Well miss anonymous..." BillyHammer said before Kim tuned him out.

Kim stopped the car and banged her head against the steering wheel. "Who did I make mad up there?" Kim muttered.

"...the loneliness will only get worst off until you say something... " BillyHammer said before Kim slammed her head against the wheel again.

"_Fucking idiot!_" Kim cursed inwardly. She settled for a few moments and decided to continue her drive this time without the annoying radio. The red-head walked into the eating establishment.

"We were beginning to think that you ditched us and went home." Ron said as he finished off one of the nacos on his plate.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Rufus chattered with rapid nods.

"Sorry. The car ride didn't really help calm my nerves. It actually made me feel worse," Kim said with a sigh.

"Okay Kim back to where we left off from the cafeteria. What's the sitch?" Monique said with a serious tone.

"You'll never believe me in a million years but alright," Kim warned which earned a perplexed look from her friends. Kim took a breath. "I was dating someone in secret. I broke up with my perfect match and she'll never forgive me." Kim said as she slammed her head on the table.

Ron looked at Monique and Monique did likewise. "She?" they said in unison.

"Yeah. I'm a bisexual." Kim said as she looked at her friends.

Monique shook off the confession. "Why did you break up with her if you liked her so much then?" Monique asked.

Kim looked at the salt shaker at the end of the table and back at her best friends. "Because we're play for different teams." she said.

"Well that's stupid. Who is she a chick from Upperton High or something? Like anyone is going to mess with you because she's from another school." Ron said as he looked at his red-headed friend.

Kim shook her head. "No I mean the world saving thing Ron. She's a villain." Kim whispered.

Monique gaped at Kim's confession while Ron tried not to faint.

"Oh so who is it, Camille Leon. 'Cause I'd understand. She's a mega hottie and she never has to worry about you cheating. She can be any woman you want!" Ron said as he a mental picture of the former-heiress.

"It's not Camille, Ron." Kim said with a scowl.

"Oh Lord. Please say it's Adrena Lynn, Kim please! You cannot be crushing on DNAmy!" Ron begged.

Kim and Monique just starred at the boy.

"Okay girl if it ain't Camille, Adrena, or DNAmy. Who is it? It can't possibly be..." Monique said as she looked at Kim.

Kim nodded.

"But she tries to flash fry you on an almost daily basis!" Ron said as he finally got the hint.

"You don't know her like I do. Shego has her moments but she's still a good person and from what I just learned... she's more fragile than I thought." Kim whispered the latter part.

"Hello. She tries to kill you remember?" Monique argued.

"Monique she can melt through metal and survive and electrical tower electrocuting her and falling on her. I've seen her actually bench press an SUV like it's child's play. I think if she really wanted to kill me she would have. Quite frankly I think she'll start trying to after what I did to her." Kim said as she cursed herself inwardly.

"Okay, okay even if she is as nice as you say why did you break up with her?" Ron asked.

"I was being selfish and thought about my world saving rep and tried to play it off as me breaking up as doing it her own good. If the media ever got their hands on that kind of information, who knows what they'd do with it. People will stop asking for my help and giving me favors. They might think it's some sick kinky game to screw as super villains as I can..." Kim muttered.

"That's understandable but why should you care. If you li-" Monique said before Kim butted in.

"**Love!**" Kim said with emphasis.

"If you **'loved'** her so much you wouldn't have cared about what the media would have said." Monique said.

"And if she loves you as much as you love her there will be hope for you two." Ron said.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to try and fix this." Kim said.

Just as Kim got up the Kimmunicator rung.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.

"An SOS came from a henchmen under Drakken's employ. Something about a glowing hands of death." Wade said.

"Shego," Kim whispered. "Okay we're on our way." Kim said.

Several miles away, several hours ago loud noises could be heard in a certain blue villain's lair.

A green woman sat in the middle of her bed with her head pressed between her knees. The room was a mess, claw marks etched into the walls, mirrors shattered, furniture either turned over or burned, and soaked tissues covered the floors. She hasn't left that room for a week. The woman rose her head up and assessed her room.

"_Look at what she's made you do. You're being pathetic! Don't let her make you reclusive and mopy damn it! Get the fuck up!_" a voice shouted in Shego's head.

Shego ignored the voice for a while.

"_**NOW DAMN IT!**_" the voice yelled.

"Okay, okay." Shego grumbled as she showered and put on some clean clothes. Just as Shego put on her wrist watch her employer contacted her with an incoming transmission.

"Shego come to the lab immediately. We have matters about my recent plan to discuss." Dr. Drakken bellowed.

"Whatever..." Shego said with zero emotion. Shego wandered into the lab to find it completely empty. "Dr. D what's up? Hello?" Shego called out.

Henchmen and synthodrones came from the openings of the floor; each taking a fighting stance.

Shego was so not in the mood for this. Her hands lit ablaze as she mercilessly ended the synthodrones and floored the henchmen in no time flat. The villainess looked at a nearby henchman and stomped on his chest until he whimpered for mercy. Shego didn't pay his pleas any attention and continued to maul the poor man. "You think it's funny to pick a fight with me? You want to just fuck with me when I don't feel like it? You want to fucking toy with my emotion you bastard?" she hollered as she continued her assault on the poor guy.

"Shego, SHEGO! Stop!" Dr. Drakken commanded in fear for his henchman's safety. He took Shego by the shoulder and drug her away. "What's the matter with you?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"Nothing! If you called me just to piss me off I'm going back to my room!" Shego snarled as she turned to leave.

Dr. Drakken frowned and grabbed the upset pale woman by the shoulder. "I know we're villains but don't lie to me. I think of you as my family. What's been upsetting you for these past months?" Dr. Drakken said.

Shego scratched his face with her claws. "You lied when you called me here. Why should I tell you anything?" Shego spat with tears threatening to stain her cheeks.

Dr. Drakken ignored the blood trailing down his face and dismissed his henchmen. "I didn't lie. I was going to discuss after you blew of some steam. Family shouldn't hide things from family." he said as he looked her in the eyes.

Shego looked at the floor until Dr. Drakken grabbed her by the chin so she could look him back in the eyes. "Tell me." Dr. Drakken pleaded.

Shego finally broke down. She clung to the blue man and cried her heart out.

Dr. Drakken was in shock that whatever happened was enough to make his employee cry. He stroked her long ebony hair. "It'll be okay Shego... Whatever it is we can try to fix it or if it's someone we can vaporize them." Dr. Drakken said soothingly.

"It's something that can't be fixed and I won't let you hurt her." Shego said with a sad tone.

Dr. Drakken thought for a moment. "I'm lost. Who hurt you and how?" the scientist asked confused.

"You won't believe me but it was Kimmie." Shego admitted.

"Okay I get you two spar a lot and practically bruise each other on an almost daily basis but that's nothing new." Dr. Drakken replied.

Shego looked at her employer wondering what was wrong with him. "No, Dr. D. The truth is Kimmie and I were dating... I can't believe I actually fell in love with her. She broke up with me saying 'it's for my own good'." Shego spat. "She hurt me badly and I just can't face her anymore." her tone softened with defeat. She looked up at her employer waiting for his reaction to dating their teen nemesis.

Dr. Drakken for some reason had no reaction. "It'll be okay Shego. Those blasted Possibles think they're all that but their not! They just like to get close to you and hurt your feelings when you open up to them and start caring for them." Dr. Drakken said with his own bitterness towards a Possible that has emotionally wounded him.

Kim and Ron roamed through the vents and dropped down into the lab where Dr. Drakken and Shego were talking in close proximity. "What are they saying?" Ron muttered. "Don't know let's move in closer." Kim said in mission-mode. The two teens neared behind a crate that was a few meters away from the villains.

"Shego you're better than her and deserve better than her. From a Possible you don't get any love or respect but you will with your own kind. That goody two-shoes isn't good enough for you. She can't love you like I do." Dr. Drakken said as he looked at Shego in the eyes with a genuine smile.

Shego in turn smiled back at the blue man and embraced him with fondness. "Thanks Drew" she whispered as she buried her face into the chest of her employer.

Ron winced at the sight before him. His gaze slowly shifted towards the red-head next to him.

She looked like a steroid pumped bull at a rodeo. You'd swear that foam was coming from her mouth.

Ron was starting to sweat bullets, you know what screw the bullets, he was sweating fucking grenades at how pissed off Kim looked. He gulped before he grew courage. "KP... maybe it's n-," Ron got out before Kim stared daggers into the blond's very soul. "Eep... never mind." he shrieked.

Kim jumped out of hiding and landed between the two. "No touchie my Shego!" she hissed as she glared at Dr. Drakken.

Both villains gasped in surprise.

"Kim Possible! What are you doing in my la-" Dr. Drakken got out before a strong left hook slammed into his mouth. The blue megalomaniac backed away from the red-headed psycho until he hit the wall. "What do you want from me? I didn't even do anything yet." he said as he coward in the corner of the wall.

Shego leaped in between her former lover and her employer. She took a fighting stance preparing to fight Kim.

"Move aside." Kim growled taking her own stance.

"No! You have no business being here anyways. We haven't committed any crimes yet so you can just leave before I keep to my word months ago and plasma fry your face off!" Shego hissed as she glared at Kim.

Kim lost her fighting spirit and lowered her hands. She looked at Shego and advanced towards her. "Shego can we like talk please? I really have some thing I need to say to you." Kim said with gloom in her voice.

"What's there to talk about Kimmie? I thought you made it perfectly clear we should be professional and skip the banter and get right to the fancy kung-fu fighting." Shego said as ran for Kim.

Kim didn't even care that Shego was launching an attack at her and stood there. She soon found herself pinned to the steel floors of the lair.

Shego looked at Kim and growled. She hoisted Kim up from her collar and started punching her in the stomach. "Fight back, fight back damn it! Why won't you fight me?" she yelled with tears staining her face.

"Because I love you," Kim muttered.

"I'm sorry I must have lost my mind. What did you say?" Shego said with malice.

"I said I LOVE YOU Shego! Kimberly Anne Possible, world saving, cheerleader is in LOVE with her arch nemesis the world's deadliest and infamous thief Shego!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face.

Shego gaped at Kim with a blush on her face though she never loosened her grip.

"I think now is a good time to give them some space." Ron whispered to Dr. Drakken.

Dr. Drakken nodded as he and Ron left the lair.

"I regret breaking up with you Shego. I never should have let you go and lied about my reasons for doing so. I was being selfish and fucked up the best thing that happened to be me. I love you Shego. Who cares what the media thinks of us? So many nights without you coming to visit me at my window, your sweet embrace, your passionate kisses, your melodic voice talking to me and encouraging me when times where too tough to handle on my own, and seeing that special sparkle in your eyes when we're together. Will you please take this idiotic girl back?" Kim begged.

Shego let go of Kim. "Why should I? I don't think I can handle you breaking my heart again Kimmie. So the answer is **no.**" the ebony haired beauty said as she turned to leave.

Kim slumped down to her knees and began to cry.

**(A/N: Was hard as hell when I first wrote this to not put like a BOSS in the part of the story when Kim punched Bonnie and Drakken means love her in a family kind of way but Kim takes it out of context.)**


End file.
